Anniversary
by Esha Napoleon
Summary: My OST sequel to "Ce Soir" HHH/HBK


This is the sequel to my OST "Ce Soir"

Pairing: HHH/HBK

For: The Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt

Song: Anniversary by Tony!Toni!Tone!

Do not own, so you cannot sue, Thank You!!!

This sucks I know but it refuse to cooperate with me, sorry *hugs*

I was finishing this up while crying about the retirement of one of the true legends in this business. HBK You will be miss very much.

It was Shawn's turn to shock Hunter, his husband of one year. After all, it took a beautiful song for Shawn to love Hunt more than ever before, so it was safe to say that it was time to give back what Hunter has given him on that beautiful day.

To this day, that song still makes him cry like a big baby.

Shawn was trying for weeks to look for the right present for his true love but couldn't find the right one that will show how much he loves his big nose Game.

Until today that is.

It was one perfect gift!!

Just perfect!!!

So in order to do that, he called his BFF/partner-in-crime Bret, on the phone

Bret was in the middle of one of his many "sessions" with one of his many lovers when he pick up the phone "Hello?"

"Bret, its me, Shawn"

Bret had finally untangled himself from his latest conquest so he can pay attention to his dear friend "What's up Shawn?"

"Listen I need your help with something. Its for Hunter for our anniversary coming up this weekend, and since you're the professional when it comes to certain like this, who else I'm going to turn to?"

Bret smirked. Even though he never did like Hunter from the get go, what Shawn wants for his husband, Shawn gets it for his husband, no ifs, ands or bottoms about it.

"OK Boytoy, what's this oh so great idea you wanna run by me, oh and By the way, I don't know shit cause I don't want Hunter after me if he thinks that it was my idea!"

Shawn laugh "Whatever you say Hitman and who's in the Executioner's bed this week?"

"I'm not telling"

"Why not?? Can I meet your new interest please?"

"To quote Vince, no chance in hell Shawn. And don't pout"

_Four days later at Club Twisted_

The party was great in Hunter's eyes.

Since he knows that Shawn loves parties, he'll give his boytoy one. Lots of balloons, drinks, music, the works. Pleenty of friends and family to celebrate the love he has for Shawn. All of a sudden, Shawn, smiling as always went to the stage. Everybody was wondering what was Shawn up to now, with the exception of Bret, who was already at the piano tuning it up who was so trying not to laugh really loud for Hunter to ask him why.

Shawn went to the microphone and said "Hunter, you better sit down for this Ladies and gentlemen, it was exactly a year ago when this man--" Shawn points to Hunter--"Decided that the only way to my heart is through a song, well now its my turn to do the same"

And that's when Bret start playing the piano:

tommorow will come

and i can't wait

it's our anniversary{echo} anniversarythe first thing i'll do

is run straight to you

it our anniversary

{echo} anniversary{chorus}it's our anniversary

{echo}

It's our anniversary,

anniversaryit's our anniversary

{echo}

It's our anniversary,

made for you and meand i've only made plans to

hold your little hand

it's our anniversary

{echo}anniversary

the pleasure's all mine cause

we have seen good times

It's our anniversary

victoria won't be no secret

at the end of the dayit's our anniversary{echo}anniversary a small cup of tea to you

and me it's our anniversary{Bridge}All i really want to

say my darling

today is a special

day we call our own

so take me in your

arms and hold me

and tell me you love me and i'll be there for youdo you know

what today is do you know

what today isit's our anniversary

{it's our,

it's our special day}anniversarydo you know what today is it's our anniversary

made for you and metoday is a special day

not just any day cause

you can have everything you want your way

Tell your supervisor your

leaving early today and i'm going to pay for the

rest of your daydo you know what today

is it's our anniversary,

anniversary

do you know what today

is it's our anniversary,

anniversary

today i have lots of fun

stuff for you lovedo you know what today

is it's our anniversary do you know what today

Is it's our anniversary,

made for you and mei know i knowit's our I love you in a special wayi rememeber the first nighti remember the first daydo you know what today

is it's our anniversary

Made for you and me

do you know what today

is it's our anniversary,

anniversary

Poor Hunter, this time, it was his turn to cry like a baby.

By the time Shawn finished the song, Hunter jump out of the chair and gave his true love a bone-crushing hug, tears still coming down his face.

"Hunt, Hunt" whispered Shawn "ya killing me here"

"Don't care, I love you"

Shawn then started to cry "And I love you too"


End file.
